Demuéstramelo
by GabZ
Summary: ."¡Kai!... No es lo que parece" - soltó al otro chico, para correr tras su novio... - "¡KAI!...¡Te amo"...- gritó en desesperación... “¿Estás seguro que me amas?... ¿Puedes demostrarlo?...” – preguntó Kai… One-Shot. Shounen–ai.


**Demuéstramelo**

_Advertencia –Shounen–ai. _

_Esta historia va dedicada a mi queridísima **Mayari**… espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi… y que me sigas inspirado, amiga mía… Va con muchísimo cariño sólo para ti. _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**ф** Demuéstralo **ф** Demuéstralo **ф** Demuéstralo **ф** Demuéstralo **ф** Demuéstralo **ф**

– Kai... te amo – susurró Yuriy... intentando recuperar a la persona que más quería en el mundo

Hiwatari seguía sin darle la cara... su mirada vacía, el hielo había vuelto a cubrir su corazón.

– Kai... por favor no me hagas esto – pidió, aun hincado en el frío piso de piedra...

– ¿Me amas?... – fue el susurro que recibió en respuesta

– si – humedeció sus labios, nerviosos… viendo al ojicarmín caminar hacía el guardarropa... abrirlo y mover algunas cosas...

– ¿Estás seguro?... – dijo monótonamente el peliazul, con algo en sus manos... dándose la vuelta para caminar hacía el suplicante ojiazul.

– si – le sonrió... pero al ver esos ojos rojizos vacíos su sonrisa desapareció – Kai... –

– ¿Puedes demostrarlo?...– Hiwatari se hincó frente a él... quedando a la misma altura...

– ¿Cómo?... – se intentó acercar al fénix, pero este se hizo un poco hacía atrás, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto.

– tu eres el que lo debe demostrar... no yo... TU... dime como – susurró... su rostro más serio que nunca.

– haré lo que sea... Kai, por ti... lo que me pidas – apoyó sus manos en el piso...

– ¿Lo que sea?... – levantó su mano, tomando la barbilla del lobo... – ¿Lo que sea?... – repitió.

– si – cerró los ojos... dejando que esas manos sintieran su piel... rezando para que Kai escuchara su corazón.

El ojicarmín se inclinó... rozando con sus labios los de su adoración... su destrucción... y se alejó, dejando a un pelirrojo con los labios entreabiertos, esperando un mayor contacto...

Confundido abrió sus azules orbes... encontrándose algo que brillaba enormemente, algo que reflejaba la luz de la luna... un filo de un lado... empuñadura de oro en el otro...

– ¿Kai?... – balbuceó... levantando más la vista... para ver esas rojizas orbes aún vacías...

– demuéstrame que harías lo que sea por mi... –

– ¿K..Kai?...– sus ojos se abrieron enormemente... sin saber que era exactamente lo que él le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

– córtate... siente en carne propia el dolor que me hiciste sentir al tocarlo a él... deja fluir la sangre que hiciste hervir en mi ser... cuando los vi – murmuró... sin emoción alguna..

– ¿Q...que?... – tembló...

– regálame tu vida... esa que me robaste – una lágrima bajó por su azulada mejilla.

– K...Kai... – su pecho dolió... su corazón... su ser... volvió a mirar el cuchillo frente a él... las manos seguras que lo sostenían... miró al chico que se lo pedía...

Levantó dudoso sus manos... sintiendo con las yemas de sus dedos la empuñadura de oro... siendo empujado levemente por el otro brazo de Kai, recargándolo en la pared... aun estando sentados en el piso.

– no puedes demostrármelo... no me amas – comenzó a alejar el arma... pensando en utilizarla él mismo.

– ¡NO!... – detuvo esa mano... – te amo – temblando tomó el cuchillo...

Lo miró con miedo... viéndose reflejado en él... la última vez que se vería a si mismo... y en el reflejo de lo que tomaría su vida...

– demuéstramelo... – sus ojos brillaron... un brillo extraño... fuera de lo común, pues sus orbes seguían opacas y lastimadas...

Yuriy volvió a mirarlo a los ojos... tomando el cuchillo fuertemente en una de sus manos... acercando la otra a la punta...

Apretó sus ojos... gimiendo de dolor cuando el filo atravesó su piel... intentándolo enterrar lo más profundo posible... Lágrimas de dolor, tanto físico como sentimental bañaron sus mejillas... sintiendo su cuerpo quebrarse... su sangre fluir manchando sus propias ropas… su regazo...

– te amo... Kai... – abrió los ojos... bañados en lágrimas, mirada borrosa y húmeda... – te regalo mi vida – murmuró... dejando un sollozo escapar su garganta...

Intentó tomar el cuchillo con su brazo herido para cortar el otro... pero no había fuerza... el cuchillo resbaló por sus dedos… cayendo en sus piernas...

Lo volvió a tomar... con la mano que le respondía... temblando, de miedo... por los sollozos... colocó el filo en su estómago... y se le quedó observando...

Una mano se posó sobre la suya... Kai lo detenía... Kai también lloraba...

– déjame ayudarte – susurró... empujando con fuerza el arma dentro de su cuerpo... un desgarrador grito salió de sus labios... el cual fue callado por un beso... un beso que le robó el aliento...

El fénix... con la misma fuerza con la que atravesó al ojiazul con el puñal, lo sacó... dejando la sangre salpicarlos a ambos... escuchando aun los quejidos de dolor del pelirrojo...

Le dio la vuelta al arma... dejando la empuñadura contra el estómago bañado en sangre de Ivanov... colocando el filo contra su propio vientre...

– ahora... ayúdame a mi – pidió... sollozando... apretando los ojos... dejando su cuerpo irse contra el cuchillo... gritando de la misma forma tormentosa que el otro joven...

– K...Kai... – con dificultad... unos brazos lo rodearon... lo abrazaron... acercándolo al desangrante cuerpo del ojiazul...

– Yo... t..también...te..amo – susurró, recargando su mejilla en uno de los hombros de Ivanov... dejando que sus labios quedaran a la altura de sus oídos...

– Ka...i – continuó llorando... sintiendo como el cuerpo que descansaba sobre él también lo hacía...

– y te... voy...a... – colocó sus manos en la cintura de Yuriy... también abrazándolo – seguir... a don..de... vayas.. amor –

– soy...fe...liz – logró articular el pelirrojo... sintiendo como todo lentamente se volvía negro... como su cuerpo pesaba más y más... el calor amenazaba con irse... pero alguien lo abrazaba, evitando que eso pasara..

– ¿Por... qué?... – el mundo daba vueltas... el cuchillo aun dentro de él... cortando con cada movimiento que hiciera... por más leve que este fuera... sus parpados pesaban... todo se volvía blanco...

– mori...re... con...mi...a...ma...do... – el brillo de sus ojos se borró... dejando un par le círculos azules... vacíos... sin alma... sólo un cuerpo... sin corazón que latiera más en él...

–yo...tam... – levantó una mano... cerrando esos azules ojos... para que nadie los viera... para que no viera a alguien más aparte de él – tam…bién – lo siguió... cerrando los suyos propios... el aire dejaba de llenar sus pulmones... su corazón se iba a donde pertenecía... con su amado...

– ¿Kai?... –

– ¿Mmm?... –

– ¿Qué hacemos?... –

– lo que quieras... yo te seguiré –

– pero no quiero que me sigas –

– ¿No?... –

– no... Kai, quiero que camines... a mi lado... –

– entonces a tu lado... yo siempre iré –

– ¿Kai?... –

– ¿Mmm?... –

– Te amo –

– lo sé... ¿Yuriy?... –

– ¿Si?... –

– también te amo –

– también lo sé –

**ф** Demuéstralo **ф** Demuéstralo **ф** **FIN** **ф** Demuéstralo **ф** Demuéstralo **ф**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


End file.
